Healing
by Tomoyo-chan284
Summary: Sometimes, our hearts get broken. A short series of drabbles that I wrote to let out my emotions.
1. Chapter 1

Healing

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

><p>Part 1<p>

Riku lay, still and serene, eyes closed as he listened to his headphones. Kairi crept up quietly. So rarely did she come across Riku asleep, finally she may be able to break that composure for her.

She lunged, landing across his stomach and dislodging his cd player. He gasped and sputtered, eyes and silver hair flashing.

"Ha got ya, Riku!"

"Jeez Kairi, get off you're heavy."

"Are you calling me fat?" She wiggled more securely onto his stomach, laying across him and the bed. His headphones lay just a few inches from her hands.

"What are you listening to?" She asked as she pulled them over her ears.

"No! Kai-" Riku looked panicked as the words, the speaking voice washed over her ears.

She frowned a little, confused, as she pulled the headphones off. Opening the player, she read the words written in marker on the disk. "Relaxation and Guided Meditation?" she questioned.

"Kai, please, just drop it." He wasn't meeting her eyes anymore.

"Riku? What is this? You okay?"

"Kai-"

"No Riku, you don't normally act like this. Tell me what's wrong. What's with the cd?"

He paused and then sighed sitting up long after she rolled off of him.

"It's nothing."

"Riku." SHe said harshly. "Tell me now, or I'm telling Sora."

"No!" he exclaimed. "You can't tell anyone, no one!"

"Tell me, or I tell them."

"No one can know! They can't- I can't tell them. I have to be strong. I'm supposed to be strong! I can't tell them that I'm seeing a therapist, that I can't sleep at night, can't relax without this stupid cd, can't control the panic even as we play in the sun on the play island. That I feel trapped in my own body, stressed by the thought of everything. I'm supposed to be strong, the perfect son, the perfect student, perfect friend. If I can't even control myself, how am I going to be able to help anyone else!"

It was clear that this had been a long time coming, dying to get out even as he said no one could know.

"Ri-" she reached one hand to touch him and he flinched away.

"No!"

She tried again. "Riku, you don't have to be perfect, to always be the strong one. You protected Sora for over a year, you fought Malificent, and Ansem, and Xenmas. No one can say you didn't do everything you could. Give yourself a little time, and let us take care of you for a while."

His breathing was ragged as he turned back.

"Hold me?" He asked in a small voice.

She nodded, a sad smile across her face as she pulled him into her arms. The voice still continued in his headphones, but more this one moment, he didn't need such sounds to feel a brief moment of calm.

* * *

><p>I wrote this last summer, in a sudden need to get my emotions off my chest. A lot of what I was going through at the time is in this, so I was a bit cautious of uploading it, but... this story was so therapeutic for me, and I want to know how it is for you.<p>

Also, this story is very raw, no editing at all for a reason. I wanted the pure emotions I felt at the time to come through, not the logic I'm feeling now. Please forgive any errors.

~Tomoyo-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Healing

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

She hated it. She was never good enough, never able to do anything. She couldn't even summon her keyblade on her own. She lay at wake at night sometimes, breathless and gasping at the desperation of it all. Her life was spiraling out of control and she could do nothing. Sora, Riku, they were all out _doing_ something, fighting their way past heartless, dusks, closing keyholes and closing doors. She was stuck on the islands, forced to play the perfect life, forced to pretend it was for her own good and that she didn't break down crying when no one was around.

Each time they received a message, it was the two of them that left, telling her 'It's too dangerous for a Princess, what if you lost your heart again?' but what was she to do stuck on this island? What if the danger came here and she couldn't protect herself. Why wasn't she good enough to bring along. Was she a burden? That little girl who wanted to see the worlds but was stolen instead?

She couldn't sleep for more than a couple of hours, thought revolving in her head. I want it, I need it, I can't take it. Please someone tell me it will be alright. As her boys fought and laughed and jousted their way through the worlds, she was stuck here in this never changing place. She never got better, but she never got worse. What happened to the happy days where she dreamed of far off worlds, of sailing into the sunset. Now all she wanted was a place to call her ow, where she could live forever with her boys and be able to actually _do _something. Where she wouldn't be that princess in a tower.

* * *

><p>And now finally here's part 2. Again, very raw and short, a story from the depths of my heart. This ends the Healing stories I did last summer. I still feel like this sometimes but I'm a lot better. Thank you for listening to my rant.<p>

~Tomoyo-chan


End file.
